The invention relates to a battery cell. The subject of the present invention is also a battery module with such a battery cell. The invention moreover also relates to a method for producing such a battery module.
It is known from the prior art that batteries, such as in particular lithium-ion batteries, consist at least of one battery module or advantageously also of multiple battery modules. A battery module furthermore preferably has a plurality of individual battery cells which are connected to one another to form the battery module, wherein the individual battery cells can be connected to one another in series and/or in parallel by means of cell connectors. A temperature-control device is needed here in order to be able to operate the battery cells within a predetermined temperature range.